


【宇植】Faith

by Panda007



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda007/pseuds/Panda007
Relationships: 宇植
Kudos: 4





	【宇植】Faith

父亲说，做人要活的有信仰。  
那时候，年幼的陆东植对信仰这两个字还没有什么概念。  
亦不知自己会为它付出何等代价。  
“东植啊。”  
“你是一个善良的孩子。”  
(1)  
在张七星找到东植时，他几乎不敢相信眼前发生的这一切。  
满屋都是未散尽的性.味，窗帘紧合，一道光隐约打在被侵.犯个透彻的赤.裸.男体上。昏迷过去的陆东植被捆绑着固定在床，表情似痛苦似欢愉，嘴被口.球堵着无法闭合，在情.动时，唇角银.丝就不受控制地流落至下颚，显得既狼狈又色.气。  
掀开被褥，才发现床单已经湿.了大片，张七星闭着眼睛拔出插.在东植体内的大型按摩.棒，又将他乳.间夹着的性.玩具拿下，在他硬着头皮取出口.球时，原本昏迷过去的人忽然睁开眼，混乱地摇头哭喊：“仁宇！不……不要了！求求你……”  
张七星被他这个反应吓得后退数步。  
“大哥……是我。我是七星。”  
“七……星？”  
陆东植涣散的瞳孔稍稍凝聚，混沌的意识也逐渐归于理智。  
在被囚起来的日子里，他无时不刻想被救出。  
但是当救援真的来临时，他却自心底突生一种不确定感。  
陆东植抬头，神情忽然变得惊慌，七星察觉不对，才一回头就被什么东西当头捶下。  
他眼前一黑栽倒在地，感觉有血从额前淌下。  
“啪嗒。”是重物落地的声音。  
有人拍了拍手，将血迹胡乱擦到衣服上。  
七星往前爬了一步，又被狠狠踢中后背，他咳了一声，努力抬眼望去。  
最后看见的场景，是一双黑皮鞋慢条斯理地跨过他瘫倒的身躯，来到床前站定。  
徐仁宇捏着陆东植的下颚左右晃了晃，逼他直视自己。  
两人对视，一个居高临下，一个惊慌失措。  
徐仁宇忽然笑了，然后将旁侧还在震动的按摩.棒重新塞.入东植体内，又擦了一把青年颤抖腿间淌.下的东西，抹到那剧烈起伏的胸膛上。  
“那个人——”徐仁宇顿了顿，开口笑道：“你想留他哪只手？”  
  
(2)  
与张七星初识是在父亲开的Mr.肉烧烤店，彼时东植才放学回家，帮着家人打理着餐具，门被推开，当少年一脸凶相地走进时，他正好抬头看了一眼，霎时间还以为是什么街头混混前来闹事。  
站在柜台的父亲却是眼睛一亮，一面热情地跑去招待，一面命东植备好肉和菜，原本看着就不好惹的少年在原地呆愣愣的，在像个木头人一样被拉扯着坐下时，那模样竟也有点可爱。  
一番畅聊后，东植才明白这个张七星就是昨日将昏倒的姐姐送去医院的好心路人。  
当时离预产期还有一段时间，姐姐大着肚子走到街上忽然感觉到昏沉，周边路人都避嫌似的躲开，只有张七星忙赶上前扶住她。  
“当时没想那么多……”张七星有点不好意思地摸摸脑袋，“后来想着想着也有些后怕，我家也没有什么钱，被讹的话就糟糕了。”  
父亲打趣：“那你看我们一家像是讹人的混蛋吗？”  
“当然不是！”张七星急切地澄清，“大叔一家，都是好人。”  
  
(3)  
东植一家都像好人，但是张七星却像个坏人。  
满脸凶相不说，他几乎每天脸上都会添新伤，有一次东植甚至在户外的巷子口里找到了昏迷过去的他，送去医院后，护士说他被打断了两根肋骨。  
也是现在逐渐熟络亲近了，东植才敢开口问他是怎么回事。  
张七星躺在床上，目光有短暂的游离。  
“东植哥你听过帮派吗。”他说，“我们是为了男人的尊严战斗。”  
……  
张七星的谎言不攻自破。  
校食堂人群熙熙攘攘，学生仔们却自发绕开事发地，东植在打完饭后下意识往前看，透过前人挤到几乎重叠的肩，他踮起脚尖，看到角落里被围殴的身影，只觉有点眼熟。  
青年被攥起衣领提到墙边，被菜汤浸湿的发丝狼狈地贴在面颊上，居高临下站着的人扯了扯自己的领口，那一抹挑染成黄色的发丝刺眼的很。  
“说了我讨厌这个牌子的面包吧？嗯？”  
高高举着的饭盘被狠狠掷下，发出夸张的“哐当”声。  
“你这样，你故意惹我生气吗？”  
陆东植皱起眉头，抿了抿唇。  
同学扯了扯东植的胳膊，示意他不要多管闲事。  
“徐志勋你认识吧？会长的小儿子，这事儿我们管不了。”  
陆东植不动，同学就硬生生拽他走，刚拖了一步，后面人耳熟的声音又将他钉在原地。  
“对……对不起大哥，我……”  
脸被狠狠扇偏到一边，结着血痂的头皮又被暴力地揪起，一下一下重重贯到墙上。  
看着张七星蜷缩起来的模样，徐志勋笑着一脚踢去，在踢出第二脚时，忽然被人抱着腰向后拉扯。  
意料中的拳脚没有落下，张七星慢慢睁开眼，看到陆东植被愤怒扭曲的脸。  
“你敢动我？”徐志勋气笑了，也不挣扎，任由自己被揪着领口，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“东植！快放开他！”张七星咳了口血爬起来制止，“他是……”  
“我当然知道他是谁。”  
一拳落下，徐志勋失去平衡跌坐在地，不敢置信地看去。  
周围瞬间安静了，陆东植缓缓收回拳，冷冷看着底下的人。  
“他是一个人渣，不是吗。”  
  
(4)  
陆东植殴打同学的消息不胫而走，陆父刚接到电话就笑了起来。  
“什么？我们东植？不可能，我们东植绝对不是那种人渣。”  
随后他的表情凝滞住，笑容渐渐消失。  
……  
陆父在来到学校时，正对上教导主任乃至校长的冷脸，一旁坐在沙发上的黄毛青年闲闲地翘起一条腿，神情戏谑。  
东植和另一个青年站在一边低着头，也不知道站了多久。  
陆父拉住那个青年，从那鼻青脸肿的脸上勉强辨认出他是七星，他回过神，满脸的不可置信。  
“东植啊，是你殴打了七星？这到底是怎么回事？”  
“是他打了我。”  
徐志勋清了清嗓子，慢慢从沙发上站起来。  
“我需要一个解释。”  
“没有解释。”陆东植站在原地开口，“你欺负同学，而我制止了你，我不认为自己做错了什么。”  
“你殴打了我，还侮辱了我——”徐志勋脸色不愉，“那个词是什么来着？人渣？这就是你对大韩证券会长儿子的称呼？”  
陆东植攥紧了拳，又被七星拉开，徐志勋看了眼校长，示意他可以开始了，校长叹了口气，整了整文件递去，陆父皱着眉读下去，最后不敢置信地抬头——  
“退学？”  
“抱歉，我们学校容不下打架斗殴的学生。”  
  
(5)  
门就是在这时敲响的。  
推门进来的，是一个穿着笔挺西装的年轻人，几乎在他走进来的瞬间，房间里每个人都往前坐了坐，被他的气势折服。  
“理事您怎么会……”过了好一会儿校长才有些震惊地开口，他亲自站起来给年轻人让位，教导主任弓着身沏了杯茶。  
“父亲事务繁忙，这种事没必要劳烦他，我来处理就好。”  
年轻人面上带着谦和的笑，却毫不客气坐了下去，双手交叉放于桌前，深邃的目光在面色平静的陆东植脸上停留片刻，他拿起茶徐徐抿了一口。  
“说说是怎么回事吧。”  
“哥。”徐志勋原本得意的神色冷了下来，显然，他对眼前所谓的哥哥并没有什么好感，此时语气都透着不信任。  
徐仁宇扯了扯唇角，一只手拿起桌上文件，看了片刻。  
“退学？”他似笑非笑地看向校长，“这是你们处理的最终结果？”  
“我们绝不会接受东植因为这种荒诞不实的理由退学！”陆父咬牙开口，“我们会上诉。”  
“而我会报警。”徐志勋冷笑，“因为仇富而在校公然殴打财阀，你猜媒体会怎么说？”  
“你！”  
“没必要将事情闹大。”徐仁宇轻描淡写地回绝，“只是两个年轻人之间的意气之争而已。”  
他将文件随手放到一旁，笑了起来：“退学的话，就免了吧，记个处分就可以了。”  
“还要向我道歉。”徐志勋在一旁沉着脸补充，“用我的方式。”  
“如果我被记处分，那么他也要。”  
从方才开始一直保持沉默的陆东植忽然开口，冷冷地看来，“他一直在欺辱七星，就在上周，他打断了七星两根肋骨。”  
对上那双黑白分明的眼眸，徐仁宇有些意外地挑眉，向后靠了靠。  
“有证据吗？”  
“我送他去的医院，X光片和诊断我都有，地点是男洗手间最后一间隔间。”  
“我是说，有人能证明是志勋动的手吗。”  
张七星被欺凌已经不是一两天了，同学们看着，老师看着，都视若寻常，洗手间并不隔音，那天动手也是在上课时间，在第一声惨叫传来的时候，邻班正在讲课的老师只是愣了一下，随即就将门关上了。  
陆东植沉默，怒火在心里烧灼，烧得喉口苦涩不堪，他睁大眼睛，努力不让眼里氤氲的泪掉下，情绪在心底生根发芽，他咬牙，一字一顿说：“没有。”  
徐仁宇看他这副模样却笑了，他饶有兴趣地盯着眼前满身是刺的青年，像是陈述事实一样残酷地开口。  
“所以，打断你朋友肋骨的，不是徐志勋。”  
“这一点，你最好记住了。”


End file.
